


we go cold

by amehs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Goodbyes, Sad Ending, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amehs/pseuds/amehs
Summary: угасая, дни переходят в ночи, и нам становится холодней.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	we go cold

**Author's Note:**

> my chemical romance — demolition lovers

нежными прикосновениями — чтобы позже ранящими — говорит она «родная моя», держит близко и тепло. она жмётся тенью неотступной к этому яркому свету и желает только чтобы не отпускали. взгляды как один, синхронный ритм сердца, мысли друг за другом.

всё в порядке.

она верит, и поэтому всё правда в порядке. в глазах живее некуда искры её зеркальным отражением.

рука в руке, и направление — в холодный безучастный блюз.

лучи жгучие бьют в лицо, ладони непривычно холодно. она просыпается на смятых простынях, и никого рядом нет. молчаливое во всём переполняющем её «прости» несколькими часами позже, и дрожь, дрожь каждой клетки тела, привыкшего уже чувствовать другое рядом. моргает ровно восемь раз, а здесь пусто. здесь — это не в комнате, если что. это внутри.

не удивляет, ведь о невидимке забыть легко, и заменить её по щелчку пальцев можно, хоть заменять, возможно, и некого. а кто она? тень?

щелчком зажигалки, бьющим по нервам; взгляд встречает затылок или опущенную белобрысую макушку, от ситуации зависит, и ни разу — ответный взгляд. пальцы леденеют. где-то между рёбер тоже.

по ощущениям минус тридцать. на деле — четырнадцать градусов тепла, но так ли это важно.

в холода всё гаснет.

она тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается *


End file.
